lalins_cursefandomcom-20200214-history
Nil
Nil is a secondary character in Delete. His goal is to destroy the game's world to fulfill the creator's wish, and he will stop at nothing to do so. Appearance Nil has brown hair that sticks up on the sides of his head. He has a large curl in the center of his head. The ends of his hair have dark brown tips. His left eye is brown and it has a square shaped iris, while his right eye is a white circle. He has pointed ears and the right half of his face has a large dark blotch covering it. He has two fangs that are visible when he opens his mouth. He wears long black and white robes and wears a sash around his waist. He has tall black boots and his sleeves are long enough to cover his black, skeletal hands. The right side of his rib cage is visible through his robes. He wears a black scarf. Personality Nil is very smug and snarky. When X calls him a murderer, he laughs it off, saying "At least I have a reason to exist!" He seems to be quite full of himself, probably due to his strength and ability to erase worlds with ease. He is also very loyal. Nil's entire role in the story is him doing what he thinks is best for the creator, even going so far as to destroy entire worlds because that is what the creator wished. When F:El told him the truth about how his actions were hurting the creator as well, he immediately turned around to help X and F:El bring the worlds back. Delete Nil is first seen in the beginning of the story with the creator. Here, the creator tells him that the game is no longer a place of refuge for him. Nil then appears in X's home, crashing through the room while strangling F:El. After being bombarded by the fish living there, X saves him and asks him to help fix the roof. Nil ignores this and says "I understand why he wants to eliminate you." After saying this, he punches X and kills the fish. He then grabs the core hanging from the ceiling, saying that "this is what the creator wants." Once he takes the core, the world is destroyed, and Nil leaves X to die. Later, Nil is seen with the demon as they are hiding in the trees, following X and F:El. Nil accused the demon of simply toying with the cores, and not doing what the creator wanted. The demon waves him off, saying that is what the creator wants. The demon then gives orders for Nil to destroy X, but to leave F:El alone. Nil is shocked at this, but he does not retort. Nil later sets a town on fire while taking its core and encounters X and F:El when they approach the town, seeing the smoke. They approach him as he is snacking on the remains of a seed person. At this, Nil attacks the pair and X summons a sword to fight him. While they are fighting, the ground of the world disappears, and X and F:El fall. Nil floats down and muses at the fact that the two hadn't disappeared along with the world. F:El attempts to tell him that he is only hurting the creator by destroying these worlds, but Nil replies with disgust, saying that F:El was the one who hurt him the most in the first place. X is confused at this, so Nil tells her that F:El's actions are the reason the creator wants to destroy everything in the first place. F:El tells him that he is trying to fix his mistakes and repair the world, but Nil laughs, saying he is too late after everything he did. F:El tells Nil in a fit of anger that he is actually killing the creator by erasing the game. Nil is shocked at this, saying that "he would have told me!" X then punches nil in the face and tells him that if he really cares about the creator, he would listen to them. F:El tries to further persuade him by saying that many things in the game are different, and something is not right. He tells Nil that he knows this because he is the second creator. Nil agrees that he had also noticed strange things and offers to help X and F:El. At this moment, the demon comes in and shoots Nil through the head, killing him instantly. Relationships The Creator Nil is extremely loyal to the creator. He will do anything for him, including erase worlds and kill innocent creatures. The Demon Nil doesn't appear to be fond of the demon, but he works alongside him to help erase the worlds for the creator. F:El Trivia * David based his design off of his lifelong friend, Tobias. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Delete Characters